¡Insinuaciones!
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: todos saben que las insinuaciones son la manera indirecta de decirle a alguien que te gusta, entonces, Natsu debia ponerlas en practica, y exactamente con su ribia amiga; Insunuación numero 4 y 5: bañemonos juntos; alimentandote
1. Chapter 1

¡Yoho! Alexiel pasandose de nuevo por estos lares, en estos días de hambruna y nada de condones ;D

Bueno, el otro día hablaba con mi novio acerca de las insinuaciones con un chico o chica para darle a demostrar que te gusta, y a las pocas horas, pensado mientras lavaba mi ropa dije: queda perfecto con un seguimiento de One-shot's y/o Drabble's... Y ahora, ¡heme aquí!

Sin más que decirles por acá, se los dejo... ¡DISFRUTENLO!

* * *

¡**I**nsinuaciones!

**Insinuación** numero 1: de el a ella; hueles '**algo**' diferente

* * *

Soltó un suspiro y se estiro en su lugar, aquel lugar que ocupaba la mayoría de tiempo que estaba en el gremio, casi siempre charlando con Mira.

Se tallo los ojos y miro a su alrededor, girando en su silla; todos hacían un escándalo, como siempre.

Volvió a suspirar contemplando como Gray se le acercaba desnudándose en el proceso.

− Hola Lucy − saludo y se coloco a su lado izquierdo, mirando igualmente a los demás − es un día tranquilo ¿Verdad? − le sonrió y esta no aparto su mirada del frente

− Gray − susurro con la voz pastosa a causa de su cansancio y aburrimiento

− ¿Que pasa? −

− Tu ropa, estas en pelotas − respondió y este se miro; efectivamente, estaba en pelotas.

− ¡Maldición! − exclamo corriendo a buscar sus prendas, dejando de nuevo sola a la rubia.

Siguió mirando a todos, observándolos, y al poco rato vio entrar al lugar a su amigo peli rosa, sonriente como siempre.

Camino a ella y la saludo primeramente con una mano.

− Hola − dijo con su tono característicamente alegre - te ves aburrida - menciono

− no me veo Natsu... Lo estoy − le miro a los ojos, el parado frente a ella y este sonrió, para después dejar de lado su sonrisa y mirarla algo curioso y arrugando su nariz un tanto.

− Lucy... − olfateo un poco y se le fue acercando a la chica, provocando que se hiciera para atrás, dejando su cuello expuesto, el Dragón Slayer sonrió victorioso y siguió olfateando hasta rozar lenta y tortuosamente la punta de su nariz con el cuello de ella.

Lucy se estremeció un poco y cerro los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían por el exceso de sangre en ellas.

Mientras tanto, Natsu seguía haciendo su olfateo más lento y repitió su nombre rozando sus labios con el cuello de ella.

− Lucy... − su tono de voz sonó ronco y un poco excitante para cualquier chica, esta apretó los ojos sintiendo como el joven se alejaba de ella; abrió los ojos lentamente, aun con sus mejillas rojas, y lo vio hay parada, sonriendo ampliamente − hueles bien − y sin mas se dio la vuelta, dejándola algo aturdida y confundida.

− Eso... − dijo Cana llegando a su lado derecho - es una insinuación sin lugar a dudas − tomo un trago del tarro que tenía en sus manos y sonrió, continuando − y una muy buena − y se hecho a reír de la expresión de la chica junto a ella.

− Natsu... ¿Se me insinuó? - se pregunto tocando el lugar donde su nariz y sus labios tuvieron contacto, sonrojándose al máximo de solo tener en mente la posibilidad de que así fuera.

* * *

**¡Continúe!**

* * *

¿Que os pareció? Bueno, serán de continuidad los One-shot's o Drabble's vale ;D, y procurare actualizar lo antes posible, tengo muchos fic's sin actualizar y debo apurarme mucho oki doki ^^

Sin mas, se despide **A**lexiel **I**zumi~

¿Revierw?

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Yosh! Pasándola por acá y dejadores este capi nuevo ;D

Espero y lo disfruten.

* * *

¡**I**nsinuaciones!

**Insinuación **numero 2: el **abrazo**

* * *

Camino con paz y armonía al gremio, estaba excepcionalmente feliz ese día y no dejaría que nada en el mundo cambiara aquello.

Escucho unos pasos presurosos a sus espaldas y se dio la vuelta, viéndolo caminar hacia ella, con una mano en alto y una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Lucy! - grito casi a punto se llega con ella - me alegra encontrarte antes de llegar al gremio-.

La rubia mostró confusión y ladeo la cabeza interrogante.

- ¿Porque querías encontrarme antes de llegar al gremio? - consulto cuando en se acerco a ella con una mirada divertida y la abrazaba por encima de los hombros, colgando al lado derecho la palma de su mano.

- quería pasar un tiempo a solas con Lucy - dijo sin más, mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo de lado, la chica se sonrojo levemente y asintió feliz.

Desde la ves en la que Cana le dijo que Natsu se le había insinuado se sintió extraña, no había tenido ningún otro incidente parecido en unas cuantas semanas, pero en ese momento se le estaba insinuando de nuevo.

De repente logro sentir la mano de Natsu acariciar su brazo y se estremeció, le miro apenada y algo enfadada y el chico se dedico a caminar con ella hacia el gremio.

Antes de llegar al mismo, el peli rosa se detuvo abruptamente.

- sabes... Eres mi más preciada amiga... Lucy-chan - y sintió en rose de sus dedos con su pecho derecho, los colores subieron a su rostro y el chico aprovecho aquello para rozar de manera descarada con la palma de su mano y casi por completo su pecho.

Se separo de ella, soltando su abrazo y camino exageradamente dos metros, para voltear a verla.

- ¿Qué esperas Lucy? Entremos - y sin más, entro dejándola roja como un tomate bien maduro y con la expresión del rostro desencajado por su acción.

¿Otra... Insinuación?

* * *

**¡Continúe!**

* * *

Es corto lo sé, pero serán Drabble's y algunos One-shot largos, pero esos serán los últimos, para cuando le cambie el rating a M ;D

¡Alimentare se sed de Lemmon chicas!

Agradezco a aquellos que me comentaron y me animaron a subir la conti rápido: **Evinawer, tomoOrrow, The Emptiness, sakura dragneel, Tamy Dragneel14, emina-116, Reira-Heartfilia, LucyDragneelHeartfilia, kona kana lee, Suilen**... ¡ARIGATOU! xD

Sin más chicos y chicas... Se despide **A**lexiel **I**zumi~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

¡HEY, HEY, HEY!

Me paso con un nuevo Drabble ;D

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

¡**I**nsinuasiones!

**Insinuación** numero 3: de el para ella; **cosquillas**

* * *

Lucy se encontraba sentada en su escritorio repasando lo que acababa de escribir para su novela, checando que no hubiese errores.

Soltó un suspiro en cuanto termino y se estiro un poco, llegando a su mente la imagen de su compañero de equipo peli rosa.

Desde esa vez en que se le insinuó por segunda ocasión se comportaba un poco más atento con ella, extraño, si, y demasiado.

Y de eso ya eran cuatro días.

Reacciono de sus pensamientos en cuanto escucho su ventana abrirse y por ella entraba la persona en la cual pensaba hace tan solo segundos, bufo y se levantó de su lugar.

- existen puertas Natsu - reclamo molesta y el solo sonrió como niño pequeño.

- pero me gusta entrar por tu ventana Lucy - se quejó, la rubia no dijo más y decidió ya no decir nada, no estaba de ánimos ni para reír - vine para ver porque no habías ido al gremio hoy - se sentó en el borde de su cama y Lucy se sentó junto a él, acostándose.

- no estoy de ánimos para nada Natsu - respondió desanimada y el Dragneel sonrió al pensar en una idea.

- ¿ni para un juego? - consulto y ella le miro interrogante - un juego donde me coloco arriba de ti - hizo lo que sus labios dijeron y la chica enrojeció - pongo mis manos en tus costados... - siguió sus palabras y ella comenzó a alarmarse - y... ¡Te hago cosquillas! - sus dedos se movieron rápidos y la rubia se comenzó a retorcer bajo el Dragón Slayer riendo a carcajadas

- ¡Basta! ¡Natsu! ¡Basta! - se rió y el chico siguió moviendo sus dedos, elevando de manera lenta la blusa de la rubia.

Para cuando Heartfilia se dio cuenta de que su blusa estaba levantada Natsu ya acariciaba su torso, mirándola divertido.

- ¿Porque no ríes... Lucy? - la chica se sonrojo y el mata dragones se agacho poco a poco besando su plano abdomen, mirándola aun divertido, acaricio sus costillas y de improviso se levando, sorprendiéndola un poco

- me eh olvidado de algo en el gremio... Te veo luego Lucy - y salió rápido como el aire de su departamento

- se me ha insinuado de nuevo... - dijo levantándose y acomodando su blusa, sonrió - conque a eso quieres jugar ¿Eh, Natsu?, ¡Bien! Juguemos -

* * *

**¡Continúe!**

* * *

La cosa se pone interesante verdad chicas y chicos...

Estoy feliz porque les ha gustado mucho este seguimiento de Drabble's y One-shot's, espero y este también les guste.

Me disculpo por no actualizar rápido, pero anduve ocupadona, procurare actualizar más a menudo.

Agradezco a aquellas personitas que me comentaron: **tanuki, chumii, NaLu-chan, mikan bell, yaissa-chan****, ****Evinawer, ****Kanami-Kaname-'Sango-chan****, ****Tamy Dragneel14****, ****Lonely Athena, PhoenixedDragon****, ****Paoooo, Gabe Logan****, ****Suilen, alinekiryuu****, ****sakura dragneel****, ****Kaoruko Hina****, ****niixuiix****, ****Amikochan, kona kana lee**… chillo de alegría al leer todos sus comentarios T.T

¡Gracias a todos! Subiré lo antes posible la siguiente insinuación n.n

Sin más, se despide **A**lexiel **I**zumi~

¡HEY, SIGUE LOS PUNTICOS!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola hola hola~ :D

¡Mis disculpas! Pero no había podido subir estos Drabble's u.u ¡perdón!

Ahora, no tengo mucho que decir, solo; ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

¡**I**nsinuaciones!

**Insinuación** numero 4: de ella para él; **bañémonos juntos**

* * *

Erza sonrió al aventar su pelota roja al Gray y notar como este no lograba atraparla correctamente, de hecho la había atrapado con sus partes más nobles

- arriba debilucho... Sigamos jugando - soltó una risa y tomo su pelota para después correr de nueva cuenta junto a Lucy, la cual solo miraba con una sonrisa y algo de pena al peli negro.

Este lloro un rato más en suelo y logro levantarse después de unos momentos al fin, miro a Natsu y le suplico con la mirada que detuviera a la pelirroja de dejarlo sin hijos.

- chicas, que les parece descansar con un baño - la sonrisa de Natsu logro convencer a ambas y acceder, la primera en irse fue la maga de re-equitación junto con su pelota, el siguiente fue el peli negro casi castrado, dejando al par de amigos solos en el jardín del hotel.

Lucy sonrió con malicia, era su oportunidad para regresarle a Natsu lo que le había hecho; camino algo sensual a él, mientras este recogía su bufanda del suelo.

Se acercó peligrosamente a su persona y se pegó al final a su espalda, acariciando su pecho y poniendo nervioso al Dragón Slayer.

- L-Lucy... q-que ha-ha... ¿Qué hace-s? - el inminente tartamudeo del chico hizo sonreír victoriosa a la rubia.

- mooo~ Natsu~... - canturreo el su oreja - bañémonos juntos - esto último lo dijo en un susurro y los colores subieron al rostro del peli rosa, haciendo que todo le diera vueltas y su nariz comenzara a sangrar, pero la rubia se encargaría de que aquello no durara mucho.

- Lu-Lu-Lucy - se giró lentamente y al final vio a la rubia sonreír de manera tierna y luego invocar a Acuarius para que terminara con el trabajo.

Haciendo que ambos volaran bañados en agua y la espíritu gritara que estaba en una cita.

Lucy sonrió, mirando a un inconsciente Natsu tirado en el pasto del hotel, camino a el y susurro

- lindo baño... Natsu - y una risita divertida salió de ella, la guerra había comenzado.

* * *

**¡Continúe!**

* * *

Que les pareció ^^

La verdad no tenía mucha inspiración para este u.u

Pero les agradezco por sus reviews del Capi pasado**; Tsumetai-Tenshi, Ania-hyuga, Guest, Pao Dranel, portaphyro, Tamy Dragneel14, kona kana lee, Kaoruko Hina, Gabe Logan, AkiraxKnight, Razhelle, LucyDragneelHeartfilia, sakura dragneel, noemab5 y Evinawer**, gracias! Me motivan mucho :3

Sin más, se despide **A**lexiel **I**zumi~!

Sayo~!


	5. Chapter 5

¡**I**nsinuaciones!

**Insinuación **numero 5: de el para ella; **alimentándote**

* * *

Natsu miraba a su rubia compañera desde su mesa, ella sentada en la barra como siempre hablando con Levi de cualquier cosas.

Gruño al recordar el acontecimiento que había pasado hace tan solo tres días de regreso de una misión en un hotel.

Tomo su vaso lleno de licor y se empino tomándose todo el líquido y se paró para ir con ella.

Se sentó del otro lado de la rubia y ella lo miro dudosa, preguntándose porque de pronto él se había acercado a ella.

- Lucy-chan, aquí está tu ramen - Mira llego con un plato humeante y se lo dejo enfrente a la maga de espíritus, ella sonrió tomando los palillos y cuando estaba a punto de comenzar a comer el chico quito su plato y lo tomo el, mirándola

- déjame alimentarte, Lucy-chan~ - le quito los palillos y tomo unos cuantos fideos, extendiéndoselos.

- ¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo Natsu Dragneel? - reclamo la chica sin dar brazo a torcer.

- alimentarte, abre la boca - ordeno él y ella se sonrojo un poco

- puedo comer por mí misma - se cruzó de brazos y giro el rostro de nuevo a Levi, ella le sonrió y susurro algo

- deberías dejarte Lu-chan, es algo tierno que intente alimentarte - el sonrojo de la chica que hizo mas grande miro de reojo a su compañero, esperando a que ella accediera.

- vale - dijo y se acercó a él abriendo la boca y esperando los fideos.

Sin embargo los fideos llegaron a la boca de Natsu, y después los labios de el a los de la rubia, pasándole de manera sutil los fideos.

La rubia se sonrojo y abrió los ojos como platos, al igual que todos en el gremio.

Natsu se alejó sonriente y la miro a los ojos.

- así sabe mejor el ramen... Lucy-chan~ - dejo el palto y los palillos y camino como si nada a la salida del gremio, dejando a todos con la boca abierta.

- esa... Es una gran indirecta directa, Lu-chan - la voz de Levi la hizo reaccionar un poco, dejándola mas aturdida.

- eso... - se levantó - ESE MALDITO DE NATSU ME LAS VA A PAGAR - levanto el puño y los leves aplausos de Mira hicieron que todos la miraran algo confundidos - te ganare en esto Dragneel... Te ganare -

* * *

**¡Continúe!**

* * *

En Japón es considerado romántico o una insinuación de gusto o enamoramiento en alimentarse, ya sea el hombre a ella, o ella a él ^^


End file.
